particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
State Criminal Police (Dorvik)
The State Criminal Police (Dundorfian: Staatskriminalpolizei) better known as the Kriminalpolizei is the primary criminal investigative service of the State Security Main Office. The State Criminal Police was previously underneath the Dorvish Ministry of the Interior and the Ministry of Justice. On 11 December 4361 the State Criminal Police was placed underneath the auspices of the State Security Main Office by direction of Chief of the State Security Main Office Sydel von Völknitz-Siezenhaus. This was reversed by decision of President Thomas Junkermann in September, 4521 and the State Criminal Police were placed underneath the authority of the Ministry of Justice. The State Criminal Police are responsible for all investigations in Dorvik, they have a wide array of capabilities and assist the Dorvish Police in an investigative capacity. The State Criminal Police are often in charge of capital crimes such as murder, rape, human trafficking, drugs and forms of organized crime. Dorvik is continually ranked in the lower half of crimes by the International Police Association (Interpol; IPA). The State Criminal Police are attached to the various Dorvish Police units throughout Dorvik. The State Criminal Director is appointed by the President of the Dorvish Republic and confirmed by the Ministry of Justice. History The Reich Criminal Police had served Dorvik since it's inception during the Dundorfian Reich and has continued to serve Dorvik in some capacity. The Dorvish National Police temporarily absorbed the National Criminal Police temporarily but eventually the State Criminal Police broke away. The State Criminal Police shifted names several times and changed hands between the Ministry of Justice, Ministry of the Interior and an independent agency. It finally came to rest in 4361 in the State Security Main Office where it has firmly remained despite shifting governments and constitutions. President Thomas Junkermann disbanded the State Security Main Office in September, 4521 and placed the State Criminal Police back underneath the Ministry of Justice. Structure and organization *''Hauptamt I'' - Management *''Hauptamt II'' - Administration *''Amtsgruppe I'' - Criminal Information Technology **Technical Operations Office **Identification Service Office **Fugitive and Searches Office **Information Alert Office *''Amtsgruppe II'' - Capital Crimes and Organized Crime **Sex Crimes Office **Homicide Crimes Office **Organized Crime and Gang Office **Human Trafficking Crime Office **Drug and Banned Substances Office **Crimes Against Children Office **Weapon Crimes Office **Anti-Corruption Office (Dundorfian: Korruptionsbekämpfungamt) *''Amtsgruppe III'' - Financial Crimes **Enterprise Crimes Office **Financial Crimes Office *''Amtsgruppe IV'' - Protection Office **Witness Protection Office **Security Threat Assessment Office **Security Protection Office ***Counter-Assault Protection Squad (Dundorfian: Gegensturmschutzkommando; GSK) *''Amtsgruppe V'' - Surveillance Office **Technology Surveillance **Information Technology Surveillance **Public Surveillance **Field Intelligence and Surveillance *''Amtsgruppe VI'' - Investigative and Forensics Office **Forensics Office **Investigative Forensics Office **Technological Forensics Office **Sex Crime Forensics Office **Ordnance Disposal Squad **Weapons Inspection and Forensics Office *''Amtsgruppe VII'' - Training and Support Uniforms State Criminal Police staff utilize a variety of uniforms, some wear business suits while certain units are plain clothes units while others are often found in the blue uniform of the State Criminal Police. State Criminal Police staff are issued two uniforms, a class "A" which is a dress and ceremonial uniform and a class "B" which is an everyday uniform. Other components of the uniform include winter, spring and other gear. Every State Criminal Police member is armed with a semi-automatic pistol, equipped with a ballistics vest that can be worn with an inner carrier or an outer carrier and has access to a wide range of equipment. The State Criminal Police blue uniforms stand in stark contrast to the green uniforms of the Dorvish Police. Category:Government and politics of Dorvik